Along with continuous improvement of social economy, people have higher requirements on courtyard protection. However, construction and design of most of existing courtyard enclosure fences are relatively original and uncreative. Enclosing wallboard manufacturing and mounting processes are complex and extremely low in mounting efficiency. Moreover, site construction time is long.
Existing wooden enclosing wallboards on the market usually adopt mortise and tenon structures and are constructed on the site, which may cause high time and labour consumption and high construction cost. For existing plastic-wood enclosing wallboards on the market, a factory production manner is adopted, but an existing mounting and fixing manner still has many shortcomings, such as infirmness of the enclosing wallboards which are constructed on the site, damage to the original structure during secondary use, resource waste and disadvantages for environmental protection.